My Wax Doll
by death-kat11
Summary: Alucard is the reason a new pope is in town. He is also a Sex slave to him. His master is dead. While his fledgeling seras and Pip is trien to find him in this horrific tale of Blood, Sex, and Darkness. Many pairings!
1. Love reunited

Chapter 1 of 'My Wax Doll'

It was 12pm at the Hellsing mansion, in old England parts, and Alucard was on his nightly patrol of the grounds, making sure no enemy was lurking in the shadows.  
It was slightly raining outside, raining enough to slowly feed the dieing flowers outside. "It's starting to rain hard'' Alucard said with a slight frown on his beautifully formed face. He started to jog towards the cemetery in the back of the mansion, so he can take cover from the rain. He started to start walking again as he concentrated on the names of the familiars on the grave stones, he finally stopped at one of the bigger graves and knelled down in front of it. "Mina…..," Alucard whispered with his hand entangled in his hair in regret and a blood tear running down his face. Then he looked at the other one to the side of Mina's grave. "Lucy…," He said with a slight smile on his face, but it dissparead quickly as he heard a women's voice in the distance singing a Transylvanian song.

Alucard got up quickly and rushed towards the back of the grave-yard, looking in between blurry crypts and graves as he rushed past them in amazing speed and agility. He abruptly stopped as he saw a young girl dressed in a dark Victorian dress sitting on a swing that is attached to a dead trees' branch, not paying attention to anything but herself and her song. Alucard squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at the girl. The full moon that looked as big as the world finally broke through the storms black clouds and as the light shined she seemed to glow like a firefly in the night.

Alucard gazed at her in shock "Mina…"?? He couldn't believe his eyes, he had just gone to her grave and he could have sworn she was still in her coffin underground.  
" My eyes are playing tricks on me, I know they are! This cannot be, she's dead, she's been dead for over a century, this can't be right!" The girl finally realized there was some one watching her, "Dracula? Is that you my love?" She said in a fruitful voice with a twinkle in her sky blue eyes. Alucard started to walk cautiously to the girl, "Mina it is you, I can tell its you in your voice." He got a step away from her and took a long look at her and then took her in his arms and hugged her. "Oh my sweet Mina! I thought you where dead, but your not, you're here with me in flesh and blood!" He put her down on the ground softly looking at her as she had only a smile on her face, and cupped her chin in his massive gloved hand and ran a finger across her warmed lips. "Oh my sweet dracul I missed you ever so much, I've been so lonely, always wondering where you were in this dark world," mina said with a voice that made alucards' ears melt from its sweetness.

" It's ok my love I'm here, and I will always be here." Alucard whispered in her ear as he played with her long dark hair. "I'm here."  
Alucard grabbed her arm and took her body onto his and kissed her hardly on the lips, taking in the very heat on them. Mina returned the kiss harder and rougher not drawing any restrictions in their love. Alucard then swooped her off the ground into his arms and walked them into an empty crypt that alucard made his hide away when he and Seras made love, so that Integra wouldn't know.

He walked in the dirty old crypt that seemed a bit like home to him, he loved it in there because he was so close to family and friends; at times he would stay in there forever trying to forget the world and himself at the same time.  
He laid her on the couch that had numerous spider webs on the ends, but the couple seemed to not care. "Mina, will you let me violate every section of your body??" Alucard said in a raspy but polite voice. "Of course my love do what you will, we're together again." She said with a another hard kiss on Alucard's lips.


	2. Dieing pleasures

Alucard lifted off mina's underwear smelling her sweet sex deeply, inhaling her scent imprinting it in his mind. Alucard put his head up for a few moments, looking deeply into his lovers eyes. He blinked a few times thinking, thinking deeply. "This…..this this scent is not of minas…..It's of another!" He yelled the last part of it in his head, ripping his body away from the girl gnashing his fangs and teeth. "Who the hell are you?!" He screamed out towards her. "Love…my love, I am your sweet Mina, you remember don't you?" She said with her eye lashes batting at him slyly. Alucard quickly grabbed her arm and picked her up roughly and shook her. " You are not mina! You are not my love! You are a just a pathetic human!"

Silence grew as his eyes stung hard into hers. She began to break the silence with a small whimper and a few tears starting to grow in her blue eyes. It quickly disappeared with a sinister look in her eyes and a sharp smile on her lips showing a gleam on her now appearing fangs. Alucards' eyes darkened in shock . "You're right, I'm not your mina, your love.. but a secrete admirer in sense." The girl said in a manly voice. Alucard dropped the girl onto the floor and backed away slowly his lip trembling in fear, his face broke into a cold sweat. "Who, who in the hell are you?!"

The girl picked herself off the floor slowly, standing up now with her head low and eyes shining a darkened red. The eyes of a demon. "Don't you remember me Alucard? Don't you remember that night, with the cross, the beautiful, painful, screaming?" Alucard kept looking at 'her' trying to remember that night the pain that he endured then, the one that had inflicted in on him. He looked away with a pain in his gut and sorrow in his eyes. " I believe you may be a enemy of mine… but I am not sure…" Silence filled the room for a few moments, crackling popping sounds followed in great numbers. It stopped suddenly.

Alucard turned around slowly to face the now shadowy figure. The figure took a few steps into the little moonlight coming from the cracks of the colluseum walls. Golden hair of the figure gleamed brightly in the light then appeared a well toned chest and abs to belly of the man. He wasn't wearing anything except a pair of white gloves on his hands with a tiny black cross imprinted at the top, and another cross hanging off of his neck by a light silver chain that gleamed proudly by the moonlight.

"So do you remember me now Alucard?" Alucard took a few seconds to re-gather his thoughts, he frowned at the realization of this man. "Yes… I remember…..clear as glass… Enrico…." Alucard said with a cold, hard, voice. "As you should, like a nice, loyal, pet." He purred softly from behind his smile. "I'm not a pet, not yours." Alucard replied back with a low animal sounding growl. He then yanked a concrete slab from the wall and threw it at Enrico's direction. Barely missing his head by a few inches. "Tsk, Tsk, that wasn't very nice of you." Enrico said. "But it also wasn't nice of YOU, that one night where you fucked me till my ass bled from the inside!" Alucard spat the words at him. "True, But it was very enjoyable don't you think?" Enrico asked walking towards him closer and closer, as too a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey. Alucard blinked at his words and was frozen to the floor. "Enjoyable? PAH! That experience was pure hell!!Enrico chuckled hard while stepping right in front of Alucard caressing cheek with the back of his hand. Alucard tried to move out of his presence but found himself not moving. "What th-..?!" Alucard got cut off of his sentence as Enrico pressed his lips against his. He tensed up trieng hard to move, he still couldn't. "Don't worry my pet this won't hurt much." Enrico said into Alucards ear nibbling at his ear lobe sensually. Enrico then took his gloved hands brushing them against alucards sides softly. Alucard shivered in pure fear and in almost excitement. "Please, please Enrico stop…!" Alucard whispered sharply.

"What? Not liking my little game, I see. " Enrico Ripped off Alucards pants with one swift movement of his gloved hand. Alucard growled in fury. _"How could he do this to ME?!"_ He thought to himself_." I am Alucard, the most powerful vampire of all!"_ Alucard then looked down at Enrico whom was licking at his chest slowly and most enjoying himself. _"I could do all I want, my pet." _Enrico responded to him inside his mind.

his eyes grew wide with surprise as he felt two gloved hands took his underwear off of him, and a wet mouth engulfing his penis whole. He gasped and his knees started to buckle. Enrico's vampire tentacles that slowly wrapped around his waist pushing him against the cold dirty wall firmly, making sure he couldn't move. Enrico lifted him up the wall a few feet up the ground slid his mouth off of Alucards lord and turned him around. Enrico smiled and leaned his cold chest against Alucards back and pushing his penis lighly against his pets butt. "Please try not to scream this times, I don't want anyone barging in on us uninvited.." At that Enrico pushed roughly into his pet. Enrico gave a long soft moan, as alucard whimpered in pain. "God, I've been waiting for this moment for a very, very, long time." Enrico said, pushing on in a rough steady pace.

Alucard was literally on the verge on trying to kill himself right then and there. He tried to move his hands off the wall to pry the tentacles off of his waist but found Enricos hands on top of them. A few moments passed as Enricos pace fastened and with each push, harder and a chorus of his moans fillled the dark damp room. Enrico flinched and turned Alucard back around to him. "Did you like that?" He asked with a soft soothing voice, much like a voice of a mother soothing her child from its pain. Alucard couldn't responded or even look at him, but started to cry dark blooded tears. Enrico frowned hard and licked the tears away. "My poor baby.." he said with a sarcasticness dripping off the words, Alucard then gave a growl and tempted to slap Enricos face.

Enrico grabbed Alucards hand and roughly shoved it down Enricos pants to make it stroke at his lord. "your really a feisty guy, and I see you want to play rough." Enricos tenticles came more around his waist towards Alucards butt, inserting themselves roughly in filling it tightly. Alucard gave a shriek of pure pain. "Mmmm…I love that sound. You know I would love to stay and play but it's getting to be sun rise." Enrico retreated his tenticles and took Alucards broad shoulders with his hands twisting him to face the wall. Enrico then took a piece of sharp rock then digging it into alucards back making blood splurt onto his face and the walls then to the floor. Enrico licked his lips clean of the blood that covered his face. Purring in approval. He then carved the phrase over the existing scars to re-new the words, he carved _**'Enricos Bitch' **_into Alucards back. Alucard screamed and squirmed in pain clawing into the concrete walls.

Enrico took the rock out of Alucards back and licked the blood clean off the rock. Alucard whimpered. "Pathetic little whore you are Alucard, fucking every girl you see. Even your poor Seras. It's very sad, but music to my ears when I hear you two scream in orgasm." Enrico paused for a chuckle. Alucard was now furious. "You know nothing, and how dare you listen or watch me and her love making!" Enrico just was tickled at that sentance. "She's a good whore, isn't she? I mean she must, she has a rack the size of Texas! I must pay a 'visit' to her one of these nights, too show how REAL love making is done." His smile just gleamed.

"You shall not leave a bloody hand on her!" Alucard threatened while baring his fangs. Silence followed as the two looked at each other with hard faces. "Ooooh, I'm just getting hard thinking about it!" Enrico exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He then threw Alucard to the floor and gathered some clothes out of a few hiding places and looked back to Alucard who was in pain on the floor. "I'm going to go now my pet, I'll talk to you and your breasty whore later." Enrico walked out of the room and vanished.

Alucard laid there, cold, and naked. "I failed to stop him, I can't believe I fell for that disguise. I only fell for it since of my emotions. God damn it! I could have took him down right there!" He pounded a fist into the floor giving a long shout of misery and pain. "Now since I didn't my love, Seras, shall pay the price of my actions sooner or later." He then drug his body onto the red dyed couch and fell asleep in pain slowly.


	3. Bubbles, Bats, and Kitten

CHAP. 3

Music played softly in one of the bathrooms in the basement of the Hellsing manor. Candles all over the the dark room casting dancing shadows on the tile wall and floors, wax from the candles slinked around like a snake slithering to explore. The light casted highlights on the walls and floor making the room have a soft shine. Seras was relaxing in the queen sized tub splashing around in the bubbles like a small girl. Humming to the tune of the music, she grabbed a sponge, opened a shampoo bottle poured some onto the sponge and lathered herself with the suds the sponge held onto. "so sweet this is, so less stressful also, that bitch Integra can shove her orders up her ass. Damn whore." Seras said with a long sigh.

She looked around at the most romantic scene that she could create. "It's a shame this all has to go to waste, since none of the guys are here tonight. Yes, very much a shame." She smiled and sank her head into the bubbles.

Pip drove up to the manor returning from the pub early, he was going to stay there for a couple more hours and then find motel room and maybe a prostitute for him to lay later in the motel, just until the next day. Until he decided to sneak back to the manor and relax in his room, maybe even watch a few French porn's and get even more tipsy than he already was with the drinks he had stashed in his room.

He pulled up to the gate, rolled down the window waiting for a voice to call through the speaker. "Please state name and purpose." A male voice said in a husky tone. "Pip Vernadotte, head commander of zee wild geese, I currently live here." Pip said with his thick French accent and a drunken smug smile on his face. Silence for a few seconds and a couple of rustles in the speaker can be heard, like paper being looked through. "Right, Mr. Vernadotte, you can come right in." The man said through the speaker. The iron gate opened a few moments later and Pip drive threw them to ascend up the black driveway. He then got to the manors garage opened the door with a push of a small button. A squeaky sound was being made as the door opened. Pip drove in and parked his red Volvo next to one of the other commanders cars. How he could he of ford to buy a Volvo, well that was one of the benefits of a better paycheck, offered from on of most powerful organization Hellsing, and head leader Integra.

Pip got out locking the door to the car and now walking through a door exiting the garage into the main hallway in the manor. He walked down stairs into the basement, his foot steps lightly echoing as he took each step.

He came to his door unlocking it, entering through it with a slouch on his shoulders and a small cigarette balancing on his lips as he frowned. Pip took his hat off and threw it onto the white sheets of his bed. He then took his vest and coat off of himself but threw it onto the floor. "I believe I'll take a bath now…something too refrezion zee mind, and zee aching body."

Pip walked into his own private bathroom only to find the door cracked open and candle light with soft playing music spilling out of the room. "What iz zis?" Pip said to himself while throwing his braid of long blonde hair around his neck and placing a gloved hand onto the silver knob of the door. His hand was sweating in the glove at the decision of opening the door or not. _"ok, easy now…" _he gripped at the handle tighter while he pushed the door open a little at a time. The door made a squeaking sound, pip flinched putting an ear to the door for any noises of movement. "Hmmm…" Pip then tried again opening the door slowly to a crack, peaking inside. _"jezus… what do we have here?" _He said to himself. He looked blank eyed towards the whole sight. The candles, the classical music of violins, red roses petals dropped all over the place, and even whole roses stem and all. A lot of the roses and petals were drowning in the red wax from the candles on the ground and from the medium height candle stands and the shelves on the bricked walls. "**_Woooooooow……!"_** Pip said loudly, covering up his mouth fast from his outburst.

Seras put her head up from being under the water and light bubbles. She blinked a few times before focusing on the man whom said something. Her eyes started to burn, she had gotten the bubbles into her eyes. Tears from the burning started to roll down her cheek as she closed her eyes tightly and started to squeal in pain softly, and gritted her teeth. Pip walked to her flailing self and caught her hands with one of his and splashed some water into her eyes washing out the soap from her eyes. Seras mumbled a small thanks looking down in embarrassment while blushing wildly covering her self with some of the bubbles, and summing a bat to come and hand her a tissue to clean off some more of her tears.

"Are you okay…?" Pip asked her with a soothing face that gave Seras some small goose bumps. "Ooh…umm…yes, I believe I am, captain." She answered him back with a sharp smile that made her fangs slide over her cherry colored bottom lip.

Now, Pip knew Seras was a vampire. After the little battle when they first met, how his head was spinning. He thinks that he lost is because he lost his concentration on her, by looking at her enormous breasts all throughout the battle. He swears they get bigger everyday. None the less he still loved her, Big breasted, or flat chested.__


End file.
